In a non-volatile solid-state memory system, host commands as well as internal management commands such as those related to wear leveling and garbage collection are executed on the solid-state memory. Internal management commands typically include erase commands that are used to free blocks for later write requests. When an erase command is executed, it is typically executed on a group of blocks distributed across all dies of memory available on a memory array. Because a typical erase command is relatively long in duration and can occupy all dies of the memory, other commands may need to wait for the completion of the erase command before execution. This can impact overall memory access times.